The technology relates to a vehicle display system and a method of controlling the vehicle display system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2013-114668 discloses a technique in which running data on a vehicle is analyzed and then a safe driving signal is generated to indicate which of safe driving, driving with fatigue, careless driving, and drunk driving corresponds to a driver's driving operation. This safe driving signal is displayed for the driver, thereby allowing the driver to assess a current state of his/her own driving operation.
Nowadays, a technique in which a state of a person is recognized on the basis of image information on his/her face is commonly used. As an example, Yuto Maruyama and Atsuko Matsuoka, “Introduction of Driver Monitoring System.” Oki Technical Review, issue 220, volume 79, no. 2, November 2012, discloses a technique in which a state of a driver of a vehicle is monitored through facial recognition while the vehicle is running.